disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Yo
Master Yo is another one of the main characters of Yin Yang Yo! The father and teacher of Yin and Yang. He claims to be the last Panda alive. Although his current age is unidentified, it is known that he missed his 117th high school reunion, thus making him a centenarian. Appearance Master Yo is a black and white Panda, with purple eyes and a gray beard. He mostly wears a blue-green sash. In his younger days, Yo had an afro, and wore a purple sash with studded wrist bands. As Possum Panda, Yo wears a possum outfit, consisting of pink gloves, shoes, belt and tail, with a black mask. He even wore spandex as a former member of the currently disbanded rock band Pandangerous. Personality Though incredibly wise, Yo is crude, lazy, flatulent and gluttonous; in addition, he is neglectful when it comes to parenting skills, though he does care about Yang and Yin. In "Bad Nanny Jamma", he shows that he is willing to put his duties first, but just because he had nothing better to do, and in "Deja Foo" he stood in front of Yin in order to protect her from the Night Mooster's attack, although his sacrifice was unsuccessful, as they were both destroyed. He is offended by the stereotype of Woo Foo Pandas being fat and stupid, as shown in "Unmoving Pictures". Yo is also insulted by the misconception that Pandas are related to Raccoons. Master Yo also believes that Ha-Woo-Chris-Foo-Nah-Kah-Mas, a Woo Foo holiday that celebrates Woo Foo history, should be celebrated correctly, by those who actually practice Woo Foo. He feels that others who see the season as a time to get toys is a perversion of the holiday spirit. He loves soft pretzels and can be easily distracted by food in general. History Master Yo was a very powerful Woo Foo warrior even at the age of three, being able to perform many advanced techniques. As revealed in "Worked Stiff", he was adopted and raised by Ti and Chai as their student and son-figure. A hundred years ago, Master Yo defeated the Night Master's army by turning it into stone; however, the Night Master used the Amnesulet and made the entire world forget this. In his younger days, he was in the band called Pandangerous; ironically, they didn't play well, so they used Laladin's Amp to hypnotize their audience. In a flashback in the episode "The Big Payback", he is shown telling the other band members that their music sucks. He eventually got to have a son and a daughter, but had his memory wiped, thus neither he or his kids remember they are related. As he reached old age, he planned to retire; but, he was visited by the spirits of Wooda, Shooda, Chai, Ti, telling him to train two new Woo Foo warriors: Yin and Yang. He got them to train Woo-Foo by giving them a coupon. He also has an alter ego, known as "Possum Panda". Trivia *In Worked Stiff, Master Yo stated he eats so much for the stress Yang causes him. *Just as Saranoia confuses Yang for Mark, she confuses Master Yo for her father *Master Yo has often been mistaken for being a duplicate of Po from Kung Fu Panda; contrary to this popular belief, it should be noted that Yin Yang Yo! came before Kung Fu Panda. **Currently, Master Yo is one of five well-known fictional panda bears who use certain forms of martial arts. The other four are the aforementioned Po of Kung Fu Panda fame, the Panda King from the Sly Copper series, the Panda of the Tekken series and the Panda Master from Skunk Fu. **Master Yo is similar Shifu from Kung Fu Panda. *In Falling Yin Love it's claimed that he is the last panda on the planet. *It's strange that Master Yo is biologically related to Yin and Yang, even though they're different species. **Yo and Yang share the same purple eyes as they are parent and son. Gallery Yin-Yang-&-Yo.png Baby yin yang.png Yin-yang-yo 03.jpg Master Yo lounging.jpg Master Yo Gene Simmons.png|Master Yo in his Pandangerous outfit. Master yo says strange and magical.png Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Bears Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Yin Yang Yo! characters Category:Magic Users Category:Animated characters Category:Pandas Category:Disney characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teachers Category:Mentors